


Don't Stop, Please...

by StarLove18



Series: Secret Magic (Outtakes) [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2x5x2, Alternate Universe - Music, Cock Worship, Dark Past, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, Lemon, M/M, Making Love, Massage, Nipple Play, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Songwriting, Yum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLove18/pseuds/StarLove18
Summary: "Just do it. Just do me."When Duo runs out of ideas for a new song to write, Wufei offers a little inspiration.





	Don't Stop, Please...

Duo had his sketchbook and supplies ready. At long last, he needed extra inspiration. Writing his own songs was never a hard task… tonight bore many complications. Duo shrugged the incoming stress aside when Wufei appeared before him in a red, silky robe with golden trims. A replica of Shenlong ran from top to bottom. **  
**

Duo raised an eyebrow. “So you think this would work? You might tire your legs after a while.”  
  
Wufei snickered as he pulled the string. The garment slid from his shoulders and cascaded to the floor.

“Like what you see?”  
  
Duo’s eyes widened at the serendipity of it all. Wufei had another side to him that wasn’t rigid. The Chinese man stood before him; nude, glistening and beautiful. Before the braided man could utter a word, the sexy model before him spun and assumed an inviting position on the sofa, toying with the dragon necklace Heero had bought back in their teenage days. His hair wasn’t in its usual tight ponytail but rather its length was reaching his shoulders. His muscles had filled in so well. As he laid on his back, he blew- was that a kiss?  
  
“What are you waiting for?”  
  
Duo regained his focus at those words. He flipped through pages until he reached a blank one and got his pencil ready. Blue-violet eyes returned its gaze on the onyx pair. “You’re beautiful.”  
  
Twenty-five minutes later, Duo put his completed sketch aside when Wufei’s hand touched his shoulder.  
  
“Thanks a million,” he said as he pulled Duo into a tight hug from behind.  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
Wufei’s hand trailed down from Duo’s waist. His lips found residence on Duo’s neck, with light kisses and a wet tongue that found his pulse. A gasp had left Duo’s mouth when Wufei’s hand cupped his package.  
  
“Ah…”  
  
“Shh. Not so loud,” Wufei coaxed as he massaged Duo in their current position. “My room in seven minutes…”  
  
Duo smirked. “I’ll be there.” He spun and locked his lips with Wufei’s own. Both men moaned as their tongues wrestled, hips swayed in unison and hands roamed their backs with a burning need.  
  
Wufei broke the kiss and backed away without letting go of Duo’s hand. “My room,” he growled. “Now.” 

~*~  
  
As the door slammed open, both men stole another kiss - hot and heavy, desperate for more. The pair slammed against the wall. Duo ravaged Wufei’s body with heavy caresses, nips at his skin, a tongue-lapping action that tantalized the latter’s nerve endings.  
  
Wufei grabbed Duo’s hair and pushed him lower; willing for the source of his wish to satiate his appetite. His breaths fell short by the minute. Gasps filled the atmosphere in his room. Wufei had felt it - Duo’s lips, tongue and teeth went to work on his inner thighs. Every wet kiss, luscious lick, and nipped bite built the empire of butterflies in his core.  
  
Without warning, Duo’s lips formed a ring around his mushroom tip. The tip of his tongue teased its slit.  
  
Pause.  
  
Duo peered up at Wufei from his kneeled position. His partner’s cheeks tinted pink, onyx eyes glazed over, and his lips formed an O-shape.  
  
Not a sound.  
  
Duo resumed his ministrations. Putting his tongue into action, he teased Wufei with swirls and laps. Moans of pleasure reverberated as Wufei held his partner’s shoulders for dear life. Their eyes locked - for a moment, Duo could see the depths of Wufei’s soul.  
  
If only he could touch it.  
  
“Don’t stop…” Wufei begged.  
  
Just then, Duo freed Wufei’s mushroom tip from his mouth. This earned him a whimper, yet he was determined to take his partner far beyond the clouds. Duo rose with ease; his lips remained in contact with Wufei’s torso, neck and lips.  
  
Another embrace.

Another kiss.

Tight and fevered; hot and heavy.

Hands caressed and nails scratched their shoulders and backs as they danced across the room to the bed. The bedsprings sang as Wufei landed on his back; Duo hovered over him on all fours. The moonlight shone over them, and Duo couldn’t resist how gorgeous the exotic man looked. He pulled back and divested his own clothes. The Dragon never left his sight. As he unbuckled his jeans, Wufei sat up and wrapped his muscular arms around Duo’s lithe waist. One shared look sparked another flame that caused both men to open wider.

No more inhibitions.

They were both naked. At Wufei’s insistence, Duo’s moans bounced off the walls as the former’s tongue swirled his mushroom tip and traced its hardening shaft. His body shuddered as Wufei tasted his pre-cum. He kissed the tip, eased up and looked at Duo.

“Copycat.”

Wufei smirked.

Duo sat up, grabbed his partner by the chin, and licked the cum off his lips. He gained a smirk of his own, which mirrored Wufei’s expression.

“So, what now?” he asked.

“Wait here.”

Wufei winked and crawled to the opposite side of the bed. The sound of sliding drawers and- jingle bells?

“Hurry, ‘Fei! We don’t have all night. I don’t want the others to get back and interrupt us. It will ruin the mood!’”

Just then, Wufei’s visage displayed itself in the moonlight. He raised an eyebrow.

“And? Quatre’s not coming back from his Business seminar for a few hours. Trowa is out of town with his sister. Heero is more interested in the Science and Technology Centre that’s opening tomorrow morning.”

Before Duo could interject, their lips locked in an instant. The heat, the energy, his breath… the world around him spun and shattered as he landed on his back.

Wufei experienced elated pride as he ran the show. He ravaged Duo’s body with more kisses, nips, licks and a puff of air where the moon didn’t touch. He grabbed the end of his braid and pulled the elastic band.

_Snap!_

Duo’s eyes opened to find his braid coming undone by the other man’s expert hands.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I want to see your beauty in full.”

Duo smiled, rose and finished the job. His long, wavy chestnut hair cascaded onto the bed sheets. He cocked an eyebrow.

“Better?”

“Just perfect.”

Before Wufei gained the handcuffs he selected, Duo pounced and mounted him, ravaged his body in the same manner. The only difference was the constant sucking on his neck.

‘Who’s the copycat now?’ Wufei thought before his reasoning slipped. Loud moans left his lips and bounced around the room. Meanwhile, Duo’s lips curved as he worked on Wufei’s pleasure spots.

The love on top and the love below.

Their hips bucked and gyrated as their erections bumped and ground, nice and slow.

“Ah… shi-”

Duo’s lips left Wufei’s neck. Their noses touched while his index finger pressed his partner’s lips.

“No cursing,” said Duo in a hushed tone.

“But-”

Another heated kiss was all that mattered. Little did Wufei realize Duo had put cuffs on one wrist and the bedpost. When the kiss broke, Wufei met Duo’s playful grin.

“Love you, Dragon,” came the warm response.

“Hey!” Wufei yanked his arm hoping to pull the cuffs off, to no avail. “No fair! I pulled these out first.” Without a doubt, Duo was still the stealth master.

A sneaky one with an impish grin.

With a light chuckle, Duo grabbed a bottle embroidered with emeralds and a golden top.

“What’s this?” He asked with a puzzled look.

“Massage oil. Jasmine.”

Just then, an idea entered his mind.

“Where are the condoms?”

Wufei pointed at his night table with his free hand. Duo opened the drawer, retrieved two condoms and another pair of handcuffs.

Nice try, Dragon.

Spinning the cuffs like a lasso between his index and middle fingers, Duo settled in his partner’s lap.

“I hope you have over nine lives because I will make you my buried, resurrected, ascended Dragon when we’re through. You won’t regret it.“

Another set of cuffs were administered to Wufei’s other wrists. Duo opened the cap of oil and poured a generous amount on Wufei’s torso. Wufei inhaled as the cool liquid flowed from his golden skin to the sheets.

Wufei shivered with delight as he wondered how Duo planned to “bury” him. Hands applied pressure to his belly and caressed his skin, in slow motion. They travelled upwards, paused at his perked, dark nipples.

One light brush of fingers…

And another…

And another as Wufei whimpered and mewled at Death’s mercy.

A squeeze emitted a sharp inhale, followed by a moan.

“You’re beautiful like this,” said Duo.

This action continued for what felt like several minutes. His toned belly now rubbed against his partner’s own. It tickled their nipples and emitted moans of pleasure. Duo processed their growing ecstasy as his partner rocked against him. He wrapped his arms around Wufei’s back and showered his face with kisses. Wufei, despite his bound position, returned the favour with his lips.

Duo’s tongue begged for entry as it poked Wufei’s pursed lips. His partner chuckled and opened up; his tongue slithered in and wrestled with the other. The bed rocked with defined applause as they ravaged each other like this. Even their cocks between their legs pulsed and tingled at a new rhythm. Their pulse rates increased and-

Duo broke the kiss and pulled away. It took roughly two minutes for them to catch their breath. How intense!

“Stop teasing!” Wufei demanded.

Duo snickered. His hands now travelled lower and clasped their cocks between their legs. The cool liquid intensified the warm feelings in their core. Just then, random lyrics played out in his head:

‘Stroke it, nice and slow. Work it, give them more. Rock the boat, keep it afloat. Now watch what happens when the storm clouds roll…’

This was just the inspiration the doctor ordered. Their cocks collided and shared precum as they rubbed together, courtesy of Duo’s ministrations with generous pumps.

In slow motion.

Both men moaned in ecstasy; Wufei’s eyes closed as he bucked his hips. Duo met his thrusts, yet he saw rainbows in his line of vision. He didn’t want to hit the mountain peak just yet.

His fingers struggled to let go of their shafts.

He’d let go, plastered himself against his partner, and performed yet another erotic scene. Their pecs and nipples touched and rubbed against each other. The effect: a surprised moan, the mingled sound of chain cuffs, that rich creaking of the bed with shuffling feet and legs on silky, smooth sheets. Skin slapped skin. The sound added more flavour to Duo’s desire. This act continued for another five minutes when Wufei’s thigh rubbed against his cock.  
  
“Oh god… hold on, ‘Fei.”  
  
“Please, Duo…” Wufei begged with a sharp inhale. “Get me out of these cuffs.”  
  
“Soon,” Duo whispered as he kissed his nose and lips.  
  
He raised his body, with reluctance, despite his lover’s pleaded whimpers.  
  
Arms yearned for an embrace.  
  
Lips burned for a kiss.  
  
His dick demanded entry as it stood and throbbed with each heartbeat.

Last summer went wild with five men who burned with lust. Tonight featured just two for the right reasons. He loved Wufei, and it was evident the other man loved him back.   
  
As he slid on a condom, he poured a generous amount of oil into his palm and positioned himself between Wufei’s legs. Two fingers entered for preparation. As they rubbed and tickled inside, Wufei’s eyes flew open and his lips formed an O-shape. His hips bucked; his cheeks flushed pink, and he mewled… Just for him.   
  
‘Guess I’ve found his spot.’ Delighted, Duo blew him a kiss. “Sing for me, Wufei. Any song you want. I know you have a beautiful voice. It’s in there somewhere…”   
  
That idiotic Treize gave Wufei little to no chances to shine these days, but that’s a matter for later. As requested, Wufei’s moans took a musical turn. Duo would never forget this moment as the Dragon sang in C-sharp.

“Like that. Please… give me more. Oh! Duo. Please… kill me. Ah!”

A smile graced Duo’s lips. “Yes baby, that’s it. Keep going… So beautiful…” Each time he spoke, his fingers wiggled against it a few more times. Death’s delicate fingers, inside of the Dragon, has sent those senses beyond this plain.

Wufei couldn’t believe this was happening. Who could resist Duo’s sexy voice when it dropped a few octaves? ‘He’d better hurry!’ Wufei thought before his partner tickled his spot again. The chains shook as he bucked his hips once more…  
  
Without further delay, Duo removed his digits and positioned himself for entry. His partner, caught in a daze, couldn’t stop singing.   
  
“Don’t stop. Please… Don’t you stop it.”   
  
The head of his cock pressed against Wufei’s entrance. “You ready to die?”  
  
“Mm-hmm!”  
  
“Hold your breath.”  
  
With a grunt and a push, a cry and suspended breath, Duo closed in and watched for any changes in Wufei’s expression.

Pause.  
  
As exhilarating as this was, Duo waited for Wufei’s cue to continue. His partner’s eyes fluttered open and he shook those chains.  
  
A little mercy wouldn’t hurt.  
  
Duo adjusted his position on the bed and unlocked those annoying handcuffs… Finally!  
  
Wufei held Duo’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. Tongues slithered out and clashed before their lips locked. The pair moaned into the kiss, and as they parted, Wufei’s free hand cupped and squeezed Duo’s ass cheek.  
  
“Just do it. Now!”

“Are you sure?” Duo asked with apprehension. “I don’t want to hurt you like those bad guys did years ago.”

Wufei cupped Duo’s face in his hands and gazed. His expressions have softened. “I’m not scared,” he said. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. What happened back then has no place in the present. The only thing that matters is us. I trust you and I love you.”

Duo felt his eyes water. The tears didn’t go unnoticed; Wufei kissed them away.

“Take me there, love.” 

“Fast or slow?” Duo teased with a smirk.  
  
A hard slap on his ass from the Dragon’s offending hand, albeit loving, was the cue he needed. Slowly. Deep inside.

Tantric…  
  
“Oh!”  
  
The bed rocked as their heated passion bounced against the walls. Skin slapped skin. Nails dug in.  
  
“Mmm… ‘Fei…”  
  
“Ah! Yes…”  
  
Their shared rhythm increased as Death drowned the Dragon in his love.

Halfway there, Duo slowed the pace, held Wufei’s hips down and placed both legs over his shoulders. Their moans and groans flooded the atmosphere in the dark, yet moonlit room. Duo’s beautiful hair acted as an additional bedsheet. His wavy ends pooled around them, like a protective shield. At this rate, Wufei whimpered and gripped the nearest pillow his hands could reach.

“Give me more…” Wufei begged. “Please, Duo!”

“Anything you want, babe,” said Duo with a husky tone.

His pace increased; the sound of his hips slapping against his lover’s own took him far away. Bursts of energy infused fireworks in their minds. Duo paused his movements, placed Wufei’s legs back on the bed, reached in and pulled him up. His dick pulsed as he helped Wufei sit. Noses touched as they looked into each other’s eyes. When chests and torsos pressed together, their rhythm resumed.

Lips and tongues met with wet, sloppy kisses at each thrust. Moans grew louder as the bed slammed against the wall with great intensity. Duo supported Wufei’s back with his left arm and reached for his cock with his right hand. His fingertips explored its head in circular motion. Pre-cum spilled from the slit and Duo’s hand used it as additional lube. His thumb massaged Wufei’s penis, just below the head while his hand wrapped around the shaft.

His expert hand stroked his partner at the same rhythm as his deepened thrusts.

“Aah! Oh! Duo, yes! Just like… that! Mmm!”

“I love the way you call my name,” Duo said, short of breath.

Holding each other like this, albeit tightly, became a chore. Their skin slicked with sweat. Their arms slid against each other’s backs; body heat transferred from one lover to the other. Without further ado, Duo laid on his back and stretched as he guided Wufei down with him. Wufei laid on top and kissed his nose.

“Keep going,” he whispered. “Kill me.”

Duo smirked, gripped Wufei’s hips and resumed his fast, hard, deep thrusts. Wufei sat up and rode with Duo to ecstasy. Screams flooded the room as their cocks throbbed and their skin slapped. Rainbows entered his line of vision; this is it. Duo slammed into Wufei with precision, hitting his prostate every time. Wufei’s screams and shouts grew louder than usual.

“Wo… ai… ni! Yes! Duo! I’m coming! Faster baby!”

With a heavy groan, Duo grasped Wufei’s cock. It bobbed in response as he held and stroked it.

“Please come with me!” Wufei cried.

“I will.” Duo’s breath fell shorter by the second. He wasn’t so sure he could last any longer. Killing a dragon like Wufei was no easy task, but loving him mattered more than everything else. Duo guided Wufei down, embraced him, rolled them over and kissed him. His thrusts slowed down despite Wufei’s whimpers.

“Mmm… ‘Fei. Aishiteru.”

A peck on the left cheek.

“Will you be mine forever?”

Another peck on the right.

“I am here to stay. You know I never lie.”

He kissed Wufei deeply before speeding up again. This sudden shift caused his lover to shout, “Oh yes!”

Fifteen more thrusts led Duo to his release. As requested, he spilled in his condom as his partner’s cock spurted semen all over their torsos. Duo repositioned himself to avoid crushing Wufei. The pair held each other and rubbed noses with a chuckle. The moonlight bounced off of the mirror near Wufei’s bedroom door.

“Did you mean that?” Wufei asked.

“About?”

“Staying together.”

Duo cupped Wufei’s face. “I do.”

He kissed his lover’s forehead. The pair drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever happened to the second condom? I'll leave that to your imagination. Thanks for reading! xoxo ^.^


End file.
